


Matt and David Suck at Laser Tag

by Muttaburrasaurus



Category: soothouse
Genre: Bending the rules of laser tag considerably, George is possibly this universes spider-man, M/M, Soot smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muttaburrasaurus/pseuds/Muttaburrasaurus
Summary: Wilbur drags the whole Sootgang out of their basement hovels to play laser tag. With George having possibly Flex-Taped himself to the roof and Rhianna having established an independent nation on the top floor, Matt needs to find someone to team up with, fast.My first post to AO3! Just a really short little warm-up, I guess.





	Matt and David Suck at Laser Tag

Laser tag with Soothouse is an absolute hellscape.  
George takes it way too fucking seriously - the dude goes full Solid Snake and it’s not uncommon to have someone shoot you, look up and see him on the roof. That, combined with his mastery of goofy-looking-but-highly-effective commando rolls means it’s always his edgy nickname at the top of the scoreboard. Charlie would be an easy target if he weren't the very definition of a camper, and Will has only ever been seen in grainy photographs as a vaguely human-shaped blur.  
Matt always found himself getting lost in the maze of 80s disco balls, and it was hard not to get caught up in mapping the whole place out, trying to find the best corner, until the lights reflecting off of his glasses gave him away and Rhianna sniped him from the top floor. Again.

Meanwhile, David ducked into a dark dead-end to catch his breath. He hadn’t landed a single shot yet and Jack had racked up nearly all his points just following him around. Dan had teamed up with the almighty purple Spider-Man, so he was virtually untouchable, and with Rhianna doing guard patrol upstairs there was only one option: Matt.

He had to be somewhere on the ground floor, and he was too smart to camp in a dead end. He knew he wouldn’t be in the centre either, so David just followed the edges of the room, slowly, like a security guard. He found Matt in the Northeast corner, back to the wall, shooting at one of the fixed targets.

He’d never seen Matt so freaked out like this, and it was kind of… hot. His dyed blond hair a mess, eyes darting around behind glasses nearly half-off his face. He was panting heavily, probably after being chased down by the Violet Menace and his Crimson Companion. Sweat ran down his neck. God damn.  
Matt flew into panic as David came around the corner and shot wildly, failing to hit anything substantial despite the fairly large target. David shot him in the leg, disabling his weapon. He walked up to Matt casually.  
“So you suck at this too, then?” David muttered, looking half-distracted.  
“Yeah. Haven’t shot anyone the whole time.”  
“Neither. Well, I hadn’t.” He emphasised his point with another shot to Matt’s leg.  
The two were face to face, just centimetres from one another, half trying to cram into the corner wall to hide and half wrapped up in the magic of talking to another person in a language other than the screams of simulated laser war. With Matt’s laser gun just seconds from reactivating, he had two options:  
One - Stand in the corner and suffer while David uses him for target practice, or  
Two - The actually sort-of reasonable choice  
“Truce?” Matt said. Or, rather, squeaked. David laughed.  
“Yeah, alright then.”

The pair spent the rest of the game almost back-to-back, taking turns taking cover while the other took pock shots at Jack. They even hit Wilbur a few times, presumably. It was either Wilbur or Mothman. With only two minutes left on the clock, they both darted behind a wall and, using David as his shield, Matt landed a single shot on George’s back. The Periwinkle Perpetrator had finally been brought to justice.

Matt lost himself in the cheering, high-fiving and distant cries of “Oh fuck off, that HAS to be cheating!”. Taking one hand off the laser gun and letting it make its noises of complaint, he took David’s collar and pulled him into a kiss. David, not objecting in the least, dropped his gun and wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling him closer.

All of a sudden, just as the game timer hit zero, Matt’s gun made the all-too-familiar “you’ve been hit” noise.  
David had shot him in the leg. Again.


End file.
